rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Kidnapping RP: A Nightmare Of A Job
'Characters' *Freddy Flint The Hedgehog S100 * Yasmi the Fox/Cat * Serota the Wolf/Fox S100 ---- No more characters 'Chapter: A Kidnaping and Big Pay~' Freddy: * sitting at a table in a dark black room where the light only shows up on him and a a wolf like creature character* Sooo~, Secrota was it? how much you payin? *looks sly as his claw like fingers scratches the nearby wall* Serota: Uhh. You really are as greedy as they say you are. Freddy the assassin. You have quite the history Vexian. It said you were created out of the ashes of a dead spirit who enjoys murder. Freddy: *laughs* Wow! That's what people are sayin these days. No, I'm just your common fire hedgehog. *he spreads his claws which shine in the light* With a few adjustments. So, you want me to kidnap some girl so you can marry her and by doing this your family can gain rise in social power. Seems pretty lame if you ask me...that's if your wallet speaks louder? Serota: *looks annoyed* Yes. Her family was support to give her to me as a gift but when her grandfather got sick he refused. Her family in some areas are high in power. *licks his lips* and I love power~ Freddy: Hehe. Your a greedy basted too. *smiles* So, kidnap girl? That's it? No...um...what's the word? *his claws react on their own and grab a scurrying rat and cuts it's head off and skins it, the blood stains his robotic hand* Murder? *smiles* Serota: Kill anyone who gets in your way...oh, and kill her grandfather. That old man has gotten on my last nerves. *looks ticked as the room goes black* Freddy: *you can only hear his voice* Hehe, Fine by me~ 'Chapter 2: The Attack' Freddy: *in a nearby tree spying on the house* Yasmi:*A female being who looks mix of fox and cat, she was sitting next to the bed of her grandfather.* Grandpa... Why was I going to be forced to marry someone? *Her lovely blue eyes look up to the old male cat, who was petting her head. She may appear 18 in her body, but her height made it look like she was 11.* Yasmi's Grandfather: Dear Yasmi... My little granddaughter...*He smiles a toothless smile, patting Yasmi's head.* Because that family wanted to have our power... I didn't want you to be endangered by what evils would have been done. Yasmi:*she seems highly confuse, looking to her grandfather.* But, grandpa, wouldn't you think the family would be angry? Yasmi's Grandfather: Yes, deary. They would, all who were refuse to marry just a pretty little girl like you would be. Yasmi:*she frowns, confuse*Why can't they marry another family? Yasmi's grandfather:Because we are pretty powerful, and some say we can easily have people marry into our family to get the position." Yasmi:*she frowns, gently touching her grandfather's face*Grandpa... Will you be okay?... Yasmi Grandfather:*A small smile appear as he gently hold her small hand in his.*Yasmi... No one knows what may happen to me... So, don't cry if I die either by murder or the illness, be a strong girl... Okay...? Yasmi:*She frowns, but nods*Okay Grandpa... *night time comes and everyone is asleep Freddy: *smiles as his hand gears turn black* Time for some fun~ *jumps down the tree and leaps to the side of the house* Too easy. *he slices throat the window so fast that it creates no sound* And we are in~. *looks around and sees guards roaming around the halls* Tsk! Serota never said anythin about guards. Looks like I'm gettin a raise. *smiles as he turns into shadows* Elemental swap: Dark shadow and Diamond spear gears. * Guard #1: Hey. *taps another guard* Did you hear tha- *is cut off by Freddy, like literately cut off, as in cut in two* Freddy: *smiling as blood stains his fur* Ops~ That was a little over kill wasn't it? *looks at the other guard before decapitating him* Mmm. he-he. *smiles as he runs down the hallway* Shit! I should have at-least asked him where the girl and the grandfather is? Ohhh weeellll~ Other Guards: Stop him! *they shoot in his direction* Freddy: *laughing* TRY HARDER! *slashes trough the group of guards leaving a massacre behind, except for one in his hand* Well~ looks like a cat got the mouse~, *smiling as his grip tightens around the guard's throat* Where is the girl and the old man? Or do I have to turn your skin inside out? The Guard: *as scared as can be staring death in the face* P-P0Please! I-I have a family! Freddy: Aww thats cute. *smiles as his tight grip* Now~ tell me where they are or I'll kill you and your family~ I have no time for games. Yasmi:*she was sleeping, sitting next to her Grandfather.* Yasmi's Grandfather:*Open his eyes to the sounds*Damn it...*He gently gets out of his bed, picking up Yasmi and gently sat her in the closet closest to the room, before closing the door.*Stay in there... *He pulls out a cane and started walking into the hall.*Assassin, let go of that guy.*His voice echo, growling a bit.* Freddy: *smiles* Finally, the old man shows up. *looks at the scared guard* Ok. *stabs the guard through the heart as his lifeless body drops onto the floor and his blood stains the floor* I dropped him~ Yasmi's Grandfather:*Grunted*Just like all those other assassins that blasted bastard send. I assumed you are trying to kidnap my granddaughter. Freddy: *smile* Bingo Gramps! This time that dick of a client sent out the best. I've never failed at a mission..except that one time tryin to kill cousin Thunder Punch but thats a whole notha story. To get to the point, *smiles* I need to kidnap that girl and murder you ind cold blood~ *looks serious but then smiles and laughs a bit* Sounds fun right Gramps? Yasmi's Grandfather:*Growls*That client of yours has no honor. Don't you have something better than kidnapping? Killing me is normal, but for an assassin to kidnap? He should have just sent a low life thief.*The Crane suddenly becomes a sword, pointing it towards Freddy*I will die fighting... You won't find my granddaughter. Freddy: Look Gramps, Im a fire hedgehog, we'er master treasure hunters so what makes ya thing you can hide some chick from me? *sighs* Yea, and what you said about kidnapin, its not my thing. But money speaks louder than words am I right? *smiles as his claws's gears turn from black to cyan* Looks like Gramps gonna entertain me for a bit~ *charges at him* Yasmi's Grandfather:*Growls, suddenly his crane sword glows before slaming him away.*you can not have the families only daughter.*He growls.* Freddy:: *slashes at the old man meeting every blow of the sword with his claws* Does it look Like I care Gramps? I live for the gold and blood and right now I'm about to spill yours~ Yasmi's Grandfather:I don't care for my life to be taken, but nothing in the world can match to my Granddaughter, nothing.*he growls, blocing each blow of Freddy.* Freddy: *looks a bit ticked hearing the old man* Shut the hell up old man! Any time you live for somethin but yourself you'll always lose in the end! *growling as his claws grow larger and sharper after each attack* Yasmi's Grandfather:Hmph, then understand that the Heyu's family will never stop following you by spirit...*He glares, his sword handing pushed Freddy away.* Freddy: *growling a bit* I'm done with ya old man. *one claw turns black and the other turns cyan* Elemental Combo. *his eyes turn white as his hands glow* Dark Diamond Slash. *jumps up in the air and slashes downward, the impact cause the floor the giveaway* Yasmi's Grandfather:*He didn't dodge, allowing what happen to him happen.* Freddy: Shadow Slash! *his hand turns into dark smoke and goes right thought the old man's body* Old man. I have your life literately in the palm of my hands. *Freddy's hand is wrapped around the old man's heart* Now...*sighs* Do you have any last words. Your only alive because you remind me of my late father. *looks serious* I cures your values but I feel and carry your respect. Now, any last words gramps? Yasmi's Grandfather:*He close his eyes*Just know what your getting your hands into, assassin... The Heyu's family doesn't take lightly to strangers or those they don't see fit for the bloodline to be bond with... That cilent of yours could die any second the moment he marries Yasmi, and it wouldn't be her fault. *He looks straight into Freddy's eyes*I don't care for my life as much as I care for hers... Freddy: *smiles* Ok old man. *grins as he grips the old mans heart bursting it under the pressure* I could give a rats ass about my client. Money talks and that's just it for me. Yasmi:*she is still hiding in the cloest that her grandfather put her in, slightly awake from the noises*... Freddy: *heads up to the old man's room and slashes everything that could hold the girl* Tsk, where is she?! *slashes the closet door open* Hello money~ Yasmi:*she squeaked, trying really hide to get far away from him.* Freddy: *looks annoyed* Great, I scared tha thing. *grabs her by her hair* Get up. This place is about to become ashes. Category:Baine's belongings Category:Sovash stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RP Category:Role Play Category:Kidnapping!